Dust
by misori
Summary: [Bakura x Ryou, shonen ai, sort of dark, vampire fic] Dust, it always come back. You get rid of it for a while, but it always comes back. one shot


A/N : Yes, it's another one-shot. XD One that involves vampires. It's sort of dark... I suppose! XP Enjoy, ne? (It's another of those ideas that get crammed into my head and never leave. -.-) 

Title : Dust  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance/Supernatural  
Rated : PG-13, just because! XP  
Warnings : shonen ai  
Spoilers : None  
Pairings : Ryou x Bakura  
Disclaimer : For the not so last time, I don't own Yugioh! Don't sue!! 

This story is dedicated to **snow-shadow-wolf**! XD  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


Dust

Ryou's POV 

The moon is out, nobody's home, and I'm stuck in this house alone. A wistful sigh escapes my lips as I made my way down the steps to the basement. With nothing else to do, I might as well go clean up the basement. Once inside, I immediately start coughing. The basement is dark and creepy, like any other. Mines just seems to be overly dusty. 

It also has no lights, meaning I can't really see much anything. 

Another cough. I really hate this. But... I guess it's better than staring blankly at the television screen all day long. A duster in one hand and a trash pan in another, I began to rid the dank room of excessive air, namely the dust that's been taking up space in here. 

It only took a while until my task was completed, and again, I was left with nothing to do. One more sigh joins the many others that already escaped my lips. I spun around, ready to leave the scary place, and walked. 

I didn't even get to walk a complete step before I rammed straight into a wall. At least, I think it's a wall. I never got any chance to glance up or see what I hit into, for I felt something sharp sink into the left side of my neck. It doesn't hurt, like I had expected. 

I close my eyes instantly, afraid to see something that'd chase away all my wits, if I have any. I'm being... bitten, I know it. But... by what? A vampire? No, that can't be. Vampires don't exist... right? 

Besides, how did the vampire come in? Oh... that window. I knew I should have barricaded it with something, it always did make me feel insecure... 

The fangs sink deeper in me and a flow of thoughts hit me, some I didn't want to think about. My... attacker is making these thoughts surface. I don't want to... think... 

_What have I done? Did I do something wrong? _

I didn't... say anything bad did I? 

Why me? I'm usually not noticeable. 

When's papa going to come home? 

Selfish thoughts, most of them. 

Then I felt it. Something... wet, sliding along my neck, making a slimy trail along it. My breathing stopped. I think I'm going to hyperventilate. Then it was gone and a breath of wind caressed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. 

I bolted out the basement and up to safe grounds, where light dwelled. 

Normal POV 

Days passed since that incident with the basement and Ryou still didn't feel any safer going down there. He avoided ever entering it at all costs. Weeks later, the little meeting became a blur in his memory, his mind now focused on school and friends. A month flew by, the memory now vanished completely from the teen's mind. 

"Ryou!" a voice called. "Clean the basement for me, won't you?" 

"Yes, papa!" 

And so Ryou began his short journey to the basement, not once did he think about the dangers of returning there. 

Dark, dank, and creepy were the words he usually used to describe his basement. Inside it, many things lay forgotten and put away. The same duster and trash pan were in his hands as he set out to once again, clear the dust away. 

He didn't get very far. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the omnipresent being. He gasped, dropping his tools. "Hello... little one." A whimper got caught in throat. He could feel the body behind him shaking with laughter, mocking him. 

Then there it was, the familiar feeling of those sharp teeth in his skin, the slick tongue licking his punctured wound. He didn't know that it was to heal it, his mind now a dazed haze. His eyelids drooped wearily, allowing his conscience to fall into darkness. 

When he woke, it was daylight. Birds chirped noisily outside, and small rays of sunlight shone in the basement. Sitting up on the floor, emerald eyes blinked in confusion. Why was he in the basement? 

Another year went by and he was back to the basement again, to clean up again. Over the year, his meetings with the vampire became a routine. He'd come to clean up the basement every month and the vampire would be there, waiting in the darkest corner of the room. 

The immortal being would then proceed to drink his blood hungrily, addicted to its bitter taste of iron mixed with his own taste, one of strawberries. Once the other's thirst was quenched, he would lick the white haired youth's wound, cleaning and healing it. And he'd whisper sweet nothings to the boy... 

_I love you... _

Sweet, dear, little Hikari... 

Beautiful... 

Mine... 

Unknown to the human boy, the vampire would always stay by his side as he slept, leaving only when the sun came up. It wasn't that the sun would turn him into a measly bunch of ashes(because it doesn't), but that he didn't like the stinging feeling his eyes got every time. 

Ryou would wake up in an empty room, a small smile on his lips. 

Ryou's POV 

I don't know why my basement is so dusty, but it is. [1] 

Dust, it always come back. You get rid of it for a while, but it _always_ comes back. [2] 

I start cleaning right away, humming a theme I heard over the radio this morning. Not long after, those same strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to that other me. I started to refer him as other me when I got to see him face and learned of his name, Bakura. 

Bakura, Bakura, Bakura! I can just keep repeating his name forever and never tire of it. 

He looks almost exactly like me, besides his hair being more wild than mines. His eyes are of a alluring garnet color and mines are green. Plain, old green. 

_They're not green... _

They're pretty emerald... 

He always tells me that. His gruff voice and the feel of his body against mines consume me. A sigh of content leaves me and I wrap my arms around him, nuzzling his neck. He likes that, I know. 

His neck is very sensitive. Maybe that's why vampires tend to bite necks. I don't really care, now that he's here. 

_I'll never leave you... _

I'll always come back... 

He whispers those things to me as he his fangs find my neck again. That makes me wonder... 

Is it me that keeps coming back or is it him? I don't know... because he's whispering those sweet nothings to me again... 

_I love you... _

Sweet, dear, little Hikari... 

Beautiful... 

Mine... 

Always mine...   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : End! XP That was horrible. Anyway, review and make my day, yea? 

To **snow-shadow-wolf**, hope you liked my widdle dedication! You're happy, aren't you? /glomp/ XD 

[1] I forgot to add "know", thank you Tayko for pointing that out. XD 

[2] Ryou unconsciously refers to himself as dust, notice that? 

End Notes/Extra Notes : Where did I get my idea for this one? Um... blame it on my obsession for dust and using it to symbolize stuff when I write poetry. -.- 

That's it! Ta! Loves you all! Hope you liked. Really hope so... XD 


End file.
